Ain't it the truth
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This includes all of the weasley family. But when something embarrasing happens on a sunday whilst everyone is eating dinner, There are only two people who can be behind it all. :
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._

_Something I've been thinking about for a while. It will only have two chapters._

****

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Fred and George were in their flat that they shared above their shop. They had a range of new products that they had invented on thier kitchen table. Fred picked up a little vial full of clear liquid. "We need to find someone to test out this 'cheer up' potion. There is no point in us trying it because we've always got a smile on our face."

George nodded, agreeing with his twin."We need several people to try it, then we can write down how each person reacts to them."

"We can't ask our tasters because we've spent most of what we've got on these new products. We can't afford to pay them yet."

George sighed. "It's always like this, this time of year. Roll on two weeks time when kids start a new term at hogwarts, they always load up on our stuff to take with them."

Suddenly, a big grin appeared on Fred's face. George smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"Well we can't have our tasters test them because we can't pay them, and we need a few tasters to see how each person reacts to it."

"Yeah?"

"Mum is having all of the family around on sunday for dinner. Everyone is going to be there. Mum, dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, his girlfriend Katie, Percy, his wife Penelope, your girlfriend Angelina, my girlfriend Alicia, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione."

"They know what we're like. They not just take something off us and eat it." George reasoned.

"No they won't. Which is why when you are keeping mum busy. I'll be lacing the food with it. It will affect us as well. But like I said, no-one will think we're acting strange because we've always got a grin on our face."

George's grin got, if possible, even wider. "I love the way you think."

* * *

_What do you think?_

_The next chapter will be up within four days._

_Please review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't ownHarry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling_

_I know I put that this story will have two chapters, but it will have three._

_Thank you to those who put this as their favorite story and story alert. I'm actually nervous about this story as it's my first Fred/George one. Thank you _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

A couple of hours later George opened a window to let an owl, that had been tapping on the window, in. It was the owl that he and Fred bought their mum when they moved out. Even when they moved out, their mum owled them every other day to make sure that they were staying out of trouble. The family owl, Errol was just too old to make that far of a journey every couple of days, so he and Fred bought her this one.

George took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat, leaving the window open for it to fly out, but the owl just sat perched on the back of a chair. Obviously, it was waiting for a reply.

"Fred. We've got a letter." George called out.

Fred walked into the room just as George was unrolling the parchment.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I am writing to remind you of the family dinner that we are having on Sunday, and that I expect you to be here at eleven. If you're not, I will come over there and drag you here by your ears._

_I hope you are keeping out of trouble. (You better be)_

_Love Mum x_

Fred pulled a face. "By our ears? Ouch."

George got a piece of parchment and wrote a reply saying that they would be there, before tying it to the owls leg, that took off as soon as George stepped away.

* * *

Sunday came, and Fred and George were in a rush as it was five to eleven. It was a good job that they were apparating otherwise they would be late. "George, go and get the sample, so we can leave." George rushed into the kitchen and picked up the sample that was on the side along with all the other samples, and hurried back to Fred.

"You got it?"

George nodded.

"Ok, lets go." and with that, they apparated to the Burrow.

When they walked in the house, they saw that everyone was already there, Arthur was sat at the table talking to Bill and Charlie. Fleur, Angelina, Katie and Alicia where talking in a corner, giggling. Percy was sat on one settee with his arm around his wife, Penelope, who had snuggled up to Percy. Hermione and Ginny were sat side by side in a rather large chair, and Harry and Ron were sat on the other settee, Ron looking longingly at Hermione, and Harry looking longingly at Ginny.

Which meant that their mum Molly had to be in the kitchen making dinner. Fred and George nodded at each other before going into the kitchen.

"We're here mum. Just like we said we'd be." George said, accepting a hug from his mum.

Fred hugged his mum next. "Dinner smells lovely, as usual mum. Is it nearly ready, George and I are starving."

"It's all ready, I was about to come and get everyone."

"Um, mum, before you do, can I talk to you for a minute. Privately?"

Seeing the serious look on Fred's face, Molly agreed. As soon as Fred led his mum out of the kitchen, George set to work on lacing all of the food.

* * *

Molly came back with Fred five minutes later with a huge smile on her face. "You boys go and tell everyone dinner is ready whilst I put everything on the table."

Fred and George walked into the living room and said hello to everyone. Before telling them that dinner was ready. As everyone made their way past the twins towards the kitchen. Alicia stopped in front of Fred. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up, when it was nearly eleven, I could see myself apologising to Molly over and over because of your absence." Fred gave her a cheeky grin and a kiss on her cheek, which made her smile, she shook her head before going to the kitchen.

George looked at Fred. "What did you tell mum to keep her busy? When she came back she had the biggest smile on her face."

"I told her that I want to propose to Alicia and asked her what she thought would be the best way to do it."

"Propose? I didn't think that you'd want to get married yet."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I do want to marry Alicia, but just becuase we're engaged, it doesn't mean we have to marry right away, does it."

"You and Alicia get engaged and you really expect mum to sit back and wait a couple of years before you do anything?" George asked.

Fred's face dropped. "Oh shit. I didn't think of that. Did you put the cheer up potion in the food?"

George took a vial out of his pocket. "Yep. I put it in everything. I've emptied the vial, this was full."

Fred frowned. "Full? How could it have been full. We only had half a vial."

"We couldn't have had, because it was full."

Fred took the vial off George and sniffed the vial. "George you idiot."

"What's up?"

"This isn't the cheer up potion."

"Well what is it then?"

"Veritaserum."

George paled. "Oh shit."

"Boys, what are you two doing in there, come and get your dinner before it goes cold." Molly called out from the kitchen.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter three will be up within the next four days._

_Review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling_

_Third and final chapter._

_Thank you to those who have reviewed and put this on story alert and as their favotie story. Thank you :)_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Fred and George walked into the kitchen area and stopped when they saw everyone seated around the table, piling food onto thier plates. "You know Fred, me using veritaserum instead of cheer up potion could not be such a bad thing after all." George whispered.

"Why?"

"Well, look how our baby brother Ron is around Hermione. So shy and uncomfortable. And look at Harry with our baby sister. Just the same. I say we use this oppurtunity to ask them the questions they are always avoiding to answer."

Fred grinned. "Yeah, the connversation starts to flow and others join in. Excellent." Fred said as he walked over to the table with George and sat down with him.

* * *

Five minutes into the meal Fred asked the first question that would get people joining in to. "So? Ron. You're seventeen now. Is there anyone we know that you like or love or fancy?"

Ron rolled his eyes, Fred and George always asked him and Harry this question and they knew that it was Hermione he loved. When he opened his mouth to tell Fred to shut up he was shocked and embarrassed by what he said instead. "It's Hermione I love Fred, it's been like that since fourth year. You know that." Fred and George grinned whilst Ron went red in the face and looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Ron. I'm not. I feel exactly the same way about you, why do you think I went with Viktor to the yule ball and took Mclaggen to the christmas party last year? To make you jealous. I have fancied you since I was twelve and been in love with you since I was fourteen." As soon as Hermione said it, she put her hand over her mouth and stood up from the table before hurrying away.

Harry clapped a shocked Ron on the back. "I told you that she liked you but you wouldn't believe me. Now all I have to do is get the courage to tell Ginny that I love her and hope she feels the same way." Everyone around the table had stopped eating and looked at Harry who went pale. "I didn't mean to say that."

"So you don't love our sister?" aked Bill.

"Yes. You should have seen me last year when I saw her kissing Dean. I wanted to kill him."

Ron stood up. "If you and Ginny get together, remember what I said Harry." he warned before walking off to find Hermione.

"What did Ron say?" asked Charlie.

"His exact words were 'If you ever hurt my little sister Harry, I will do the one thing that you know who failed to do time and time again and kill you' but I'd never hurt Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "I feel the same way about you Harry. I only went out with Dean to make you jealous. I decided to do what Hermione did with Ron." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck who wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. They inched their faces towards each other but before their lips could meet Molly spoke up. "Not at the dinner table." Ginny and Harry sighed as they pulled away from each other.

Ron and Hermione walked back into the kitchen and everyone was happy to see them holding hands. Charlie looked at Harry and Ginny. "No sex before marriage."

"Oh come on Charlie you can't expect them to do that." said Katie.

Charlie looked at his girlfriend. "Why not?"

"You can't tell Ginny and Harry to do something that you didn't even bother doing. I mean two hours after our first date you had me on your table."

Charlie looked shocked at his girlfriend who had her hand over her mouth. "Katie!"

Fred and George smiled at each other, which unfortunatley for them, didn't go un-noticed by Fred's girlfriend Alicia.

"I agree with Charlie." Molly said, ignoring her son and his girlfriends embarrassment. "It should be no sex before marriage."

"Come now Molly, you can't mean that when Bill was concieved out of wedlock, we were just lucky everyone believed that he was concieved on our wedding night."

"Arthur!" Molly said looking at her husband.

"What is this? Confession day?" asked Percy.

Alicia looked at Fred. "What have you two done?"

"George laced everyones food with veritaserum whilst I kept mum busy." Fred blurted out. The twins stood up and started to edge themselves away from the family who rose from the table and started following them with angry looks on their faces. "So what you said to distract me Fred, you didn't really mean it?" asked Molly.

"Of course I meant it, I want to marry Alicia, she is my life, my world, my future. Nothing would give me the greatest pleasure if she was to become my wife."

"Aw Fred. I'd love to marry you. I feel exactly the same way as you do."

Fred looked at her quickly before looking back his family who were approaching him and his twin. "You can go all gooey and lovey dovey over me later Alicia, if I'm still alive that is."

"Fred. George." Molly said walking ahead of her family. "Before you say anything mum. Can I just say two things?"

"Go ahead."

Fred looked at his twin. "George. Hide." and with that. The twins disapperated leaving Molly clutching thin air, where the twins necks had been only seconds before.

* * *

Fred and George were sat on their settee in their flat above their shop. "How can you be so sure that the family won't look for us here?" George asked.

"Because they will all think that we won't come back to the flat because that will be the first place they look. So why they are looking all over for us, we are in the place that they over looked."

"Think again Fred." said a voice behind them. Fred and George looked behind them over their settee to see the entire family.

* * *

_What did you think? Hope you liked it._

_Review? :)_


End file.
